Truely Magnificent
by rika08
Summary: She knew Peter was strong, stronger than most boys his age. But that didn't make watching any easier. To watch him hoisted by a chain, beaten while unconscious. It was monsterous. rated for violence. Peter/Lucy sibling worry.
1. Fight For Magnificence

Only a few times ins history had Queen Lucy ever truly witness her brother fight in battle. The first had been the war against the White Witch, and she had only been witness the ending. The second was after they were crowned. She had heard, but hadn't witnessed Peter's vicious battle with Caspian's uncle, King Miraz. Lucy was horror stricken when Peter had recalled the fight to her. But the third, the one that scared her the most, was taking place at that moment. She couldn't take her eyes from Peter. If she did, she might look back to see his end.

Lucy knew Peter was strong. Stronger than a lot of boys his age. But that didn't make watching him an easier. She suspected Edmund and Susan were having just as much difficulty watching too. Susan looked like she held back all her building emotions. Edmund was gripping his sheathed sword so tightly, his knuckles were white. Even Lucy was clutching her cordial tightly against her chest.

"How much more can he take?" Susan asked. Lucy wasn't sure if she was asking anyone is specific, or just asking it aloud.

Edmund shook his head, "I don't know Su. Let's just hope he can take what's given." he voice sounded grave.

Lucy stared out at Peter. She inhaled sharply as Peter was slammed up against a stone pillar by his opponents shield. Peter cried out in pain. His arms were pinned between his body and the shield. His face a beaten and bloody, like the rest of his body. But thankfully Peter had managed to take his opponent down to his level or pain.

Peter managed to shove the shield off his chest long enough to move from the pillar. The shield slammed into the pillar as Peter collapsed onto the stone ground. He groaned in pain. His arm held his battered chest. He rolled quickly as a sword came down upon him.

The sword clatter against the ground, missing its target. Peter kicked out rigorously. Sending the sword out if the hands of his opponent. But they still had the shield, and Peter had nothing. At least until he could reach Rhindon. Peter struggled to his feet, only to be knocked down again by the shield. Peter rolled back onto the ground harshly.

_Come on Peter._ Lucy thought. It was all she could do. Crying out for him might break his concentration. And Peter needed all his concentration at the moment.

Peter reached for Rhindon as his opponent recovered their sword. Peter gripped the hilt of his sword. He swung it, barely blocking the oncoming attack. Peter threw the man off balance, giving him time to get to his feet. He waited as his opponent did the same.

They stood, swords pointed at each other. They stepping in sync with each other, circling one another. It was then Lucy saw the extent of Peter's injuries, for the moment.

The chain mail armor, weakening with aged, had left gaps where his arms and legs bore heavily bleeding lacerations. His Narnian Brigandine was slashed no less than ten times. His blood blended with the color. Peter had lost his helmet earlier on in the battle. His chain mail coif was around his neck, leaving his face exposed.

Personally, Lucy wondered why Peter still bother with his coif, it always seemed to slip off at some point during Peter's battles.

Peter had taken several blows to his skull, piercing the skin, bleeding down the back of his head and neck. His face was scratched terribly; his right cheek, chin, forehead, even over his left eye. He was able to see, but the dried blood made it difficult. And those were only the injuries Lucy could _see. _She was positive that Peter had managed to break, bruise, and dislocate multiple bones all throughout his body. His knee, she was positive. He had been limping for nearly the entire fight. She could only imagine the agony Peter was in.

As they clashed swords, Lucy snapped out of her injury assessment. Peter spun, dodging the stab to his abdomen. He elbowed the back of his opponents head, knocking off his helmet. Peter sent another blow to the back of his head, sending his opponent to the ground. He grabbed the sword and three it far from their reach.

"Peter!"

Peter turned quickly, but not quick enough. His opponent was on his feet, swing his shield. The shield collided with Peter's head, sending him onto the ground. Peter lay on the stone ground, motionless.

Lucy felt her heart stop. She was too far away too tell if he was breathing, if was twitching. Lucy looked up at her siblings. Both Edmund and Susan's eyes were large. They were so fixed on Peter that they hadn't noticed the tears coming down their faces. The man dropped his shield next to Peter's body.

"Get up Pete!" Edmund called.

"Please Peter! Get up!" Susan begged.

Lucy turned out to watch. Peter remained motionless, lying on the ground. From the outer circle of spectators, a chain flew threw the air toward the standing man. He caught it in his hands.

"That's not fair!" Edmund yelled. He pushed towards the arena, only to be stopped by the guardsmen.

The man wrapped the chain around Peter's hands. He tossed the chain over a pillar that had partially collapsed onto a wall. He grabbed the hanging chain and hoisted Peter up. He hoisted Peter until he was about to his feet and latched off the chain, keeping Peter suspended.

"What is he doing?" Susan whispered.

"I don't want to know." Edmund answered.

"But we're going to find out." Lucy stated. It was the first thing she'd uttered since the fight had begun. Edmund and Susan looked down at Lucy, remembering she was still with them.

"Look." Lucy pointed.

The man turned to the crowd, holding his hands high as if he was victorious. Through the crowd people cheered. Some called for the end, others for more entertainment. Disgusted with both choices, Lucy couldn't bear either one. The man turned back to Peter, who was still unconscious. He adjusted his gauntlet before his fist tore across Peter's face.

Susan gasped. Her hands brought up to her mouth in horror.

Edmund stopped struggling against the guardsmen in utter shock.

Lucy watched wide eyed as her oldest brother was beaten. Tears fell from her eye unknowingly.

The man struck Peter's face several times before he moved to Peter's chest. Peter hung, hand suspending him, jerking unconsciously as he was beaten upon. The man continued his assault on his unconscious opponent. He stepped back from Peter and raised his fisted into the air. The knuckles of his gauntlets were bloody. From afar, Lucy swore they were dripping with blood.

The crowd cheered around them. Lucy shook her head in defiance. Her tears came faster. Her body racked in sobs.

_Wake up Peter! Wake up! Don't let them win! We can't leave without you!_ Lucy screamed in her mind.

The man turned back to Peter. He looked down to the ground and found Rhindon several feet away. He picked it up and held it in the air, signaling his victory.

"Peter wake up!" Lucy screamed.

Rhindon cut through the air at heart stopping speed. The blade drove into the wall as Peter finally came to. He spun out of the way as Rhindon came down on him. The crowd gasped in shock. The man stared at Peter in disbelief. Peter gasped in surprise.

The man regained his composure and attacked Peter again. Peter tried to pull away, but he wasn't left with much chain to move with. Rhindon sliced through his Brigandine , managing to miss his body. Peter grabbed the chain and pulled himself up. He walked along the wall, climbing over his opponent. Peter sat on the wall, watching the man carefully, while trying to free his hands.

"What's wrong High King Peter? Too afraid to finish our battle?" he asked.

Peter slipped his hands out of the chain. He found it wrapped around the pillar behind him. Giving Peter an idea. He climbed the pillar, testing its strength. It wobbled as he climbed it. Peter smiled and released the chain. He slid down the back of the pillar, out of sight of his opponent.

The man ran around the back of the wall, looking for Peter. But he was nowhere to be seen. He returned to the other side. Peter stood holding the chain, pulling as hard as he could. The man pointed Rhindon at Peter and charged. Peter pulled with all his might on the chain.

Rhindon swung through the air. The chain gave way, sending Peter to the ground suddenly. The man stopped at Peter's drop and turned around. The pillar broke through the wall, sending piles of rock hurtling through the air towards him. His attempts to run fail his and he buried alive under the ruble.

"No!"

"Peter!"

Peter pushed himself up, brushing off the tiny pieces of ruble. The crowd murmured, shocked by his amazing survival. Peter walked to the heart of the pile of rubble. His opponent was trapped between the ground and the rubble. Peter retrieved Rhindon from his opponent.

"Do it. Finish the battle." he spat.

"Your death won't save my family." Peter replied. He turned and walked from the battle.

The crowd burst into applause for the victor. The guardsmen stepped aside. Lucy, Edmund, and Susan ran towards their staggering brother. Peter swayed from side to side. As they reached him he finally collapsed. Edmund caught him under the arm and held him upright.

"Easy Pete. We got you." Edmund said.

"Are you alright?" Peter asked. His vision blurred significantly.

"_You _were fighting to the death and you're asking _us_ if we're alright?" Susan asked. "No we're not alright! We were scared to death watching you!"

Peter smirked lightly. "Sorry."

Edmund took Peter's sword from his dying grip. "We need to get you taken care of."

Peter shook his head, "Don't…worry about…me…until we're…-" he fully collapsed onto Edmunds shoulder.

"Come Peter, stay with us." Edmund said. Edmund dropped Rhindon and held up Peter. Susan quickly set Peter on her shoulder, helping Edmund carry Peter.

Peter's eyes stirred, opening a little. "I…don't know…how…much-"

"Rest Peter. Just rest." Susan whispered.

"Let's move him out of the sun." Edmund said. Susan nodded. Together they walked slowly towards their tent.

Lucy grabbed Rhindon. The sword was very heavy in her grip. Lucy realized then how strong Peter had been. She grabbed the sheath and returned the sword into it. Lucy held it tightly as she ran after her siblings.

She entered their tent quickly. Edmund and Susan had already begun removing Peter's worn out armor. She set Rhindon with the pile of armor and walked to her brothers side.

Susan set her hands gently on Peter's bear chest. She pressed down, looking for injuries. Peter hissed in pain.

"Bruised ribs." Susan said. She moved to his shoulder. Her hands avoided his cuts as mush as necessary. Her hand reached his elbow and Peter groaned again.

"Fractured elbow." Her hands went even lower to his wrist. Again, Peter let them know.

Edmund sighed, "You really took a beating Peter."

Peter shook his head. "This is nothing new Ed. You know that."

Susan grimaced and went to check his legs. She touched his blood soaked pants lightly. She felt his tense muscles still constricting from the adrenaline. Her hands reached his left knees.

Peter was overtaken with a sudden searing pain. He gritted his teeth, still giving a groan.

Susan carefully rolled up the leg of his pants. "Ed."

Edmund looked up from Peter's head. He moved down to Susan and looked at Peter's knee.

"I shattered it, didn't I?" Peter asked.

Edmund shook his head. "No. But you did manage to dislocate it. This won't be easy to fix Pete."

"Just do what you can." Peter answered.

Edmund nodded. "Susan, Lucy, you two need to hold down Pete. This is going to hurt a lot Peter."

"That doesn't matter Ed." Peter replied.

"Try to keep him distracted, Lucy." Susan whispered.

Lucy took Peter's hand, unsure what to say. After what she saw, words couldn't describe how she felt.

"Aslan was right to name you _'The Magnificent'_, Peter." Lucy said.

Peter looked up at Lucy. "There's nothing magnificent about fighting, Lu."

"You didn't see what I saw." Lucy replied.

"I saw much more than you, Lucy." Peter stated.

Lucy shook her head. "I saw true magnificence today, Peter. I saw it the way you fought today. I saw it in your determination. How much valor you fought with. How you spared his life."

"His death would be pointless." Peter answered.

"No it wasn't Peter. You knew he would still try to kill us if he had the chance. But you still spared him. And what's more, you'd spare him again." Lucy explained.

"Where do you get your-ah!" Peter yelled. His eyes snapped shut as the air was filled with a sick pop.

"Alright, set." Edmund said.

Peter seethed through his teeth. Lucy held his hand still. She felt his rock hard grip, only loosening from weakness.

"Fighting may not be magnificent Peter, but what you fought today…that is." Lucy said.

"I was fighting for all of you." Peter replied.

"I know. Edmund, Susan, myself, Mr. Tumnus, everyone. That's what I mean by magnificent." Lucy explained. She pulled out her cordial and opened it. She carefully let a single drop fall into his mouth. She would've done it soon, if his knee hadn't been dislocated. This ways, she was positive Peter would heal correctly.

Peter shook his head.

"Maybe I'll explain later. Right now, you need to rest." Lucy said. He patted Peter's head and stood.

Edmund and Susan had already left the tent, allowing the other two to talk. Lucy walked passed the pile of armor and stopped. She lifted Rhindon and placed it back near Peter.

Lucy stood at the opening of the tent and looked at her brother. He had fought so fiercely. Fought without a thought for himself. And there he lay, peacefully sleeping. Healing. It was then, that Lucy Pevensie, truly saw her brother as everyone else had; Magnificent.


	2. author's note

ok, so i know that was a little confusing. so let me explain. i simply felt like doing a fic where peter gets the crud beat out of him. but i still wanted him to win. this never took place during a specific time, so i'm sorry if that made things worse. but other than that, what did you think?

i don't own anything


End file.
